wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Administrators' noticeboard/Archive/1
Make shift page protection *In the world of chaos and nonsense, smartness always wins! I can protect pages now! FEAR ME!--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 21:20, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :*I have restored Law & Order and all that good stuff--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 21:41, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Category:Speedy deletion Huge backlog, if one of our many (< 1 and > 0) active sysops could get on with the deletions at the earliest possible time, that would be nice. Also if we could try and keep all policy related talk centered on this page--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 21:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :Hopefully we can raise a few more sysop flags before this gets overrun. Liberty 22:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::If only there was a way to actually lock stuff down. Or at least do something remotely administrative, without the privs. --Paranoia 22:16, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::There is one way I can think of to trick the system into locking an article, but if I say it here, where everyone can see, it will just lead to pandemonium, for now, I'll keep it as a last resort--—The preceding anti-American comment was added by Joe Van Dell (talk • ) }. 22:21, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Good to know --Paranoia 22:23, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Yeah, having administrators is bad. But having some people who can lock pages, delete pages, and stuff like that, that's really good. BearTruth 05:29, 6 August 2006 (PDT) Oh god, you're all turning into regular Wiki-fags. - 81.179.69.230 03:18, 6 August 2006 (PDT) This isnt fucking wikipedia fucktards, theres good reason why there is only one dude with admin powers, and good reason why he wont use them.Sultangris 11:30, 6 August 2006 (PDT) Policy talk Well, if we're going to talk shop, I think the basic core of Wikiality boils down to: #Truthiness. Things get written about when you feel something about them. If you can get consensus that people ought to feel a certain way about a thing, then that's good enough to be declared "reality". It's our job to record those gut feelings until everyone believes they're true. #Stephen. The man's a fountain of truthiness. If he says it, if it comes from that gut, and our guts don't tell us the same thing, we must be having indigestion. His truthiness is the truthiest truthiness. Everything else is just common, from-the-gut sense. Thoughts? Elaboration? Liberty 22:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Namespace acronym I suggest WA: for 'W'iki'a'''lity, similar to '''W'iki'p'''edia's abbreviation. I saw some others floating around -- what's the gut feeling on this? Liberty 22:26, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :I'm feeling truthiness. --Paranoia 22:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) If someone doesn't add more diet Coke to the vending machine within the next hour then the terrorists have won. I'm done joking around here.--WordBomb 01:54, 4 August 2006 (PDT) "On Notice" template Can someone make an "On notice" template, both for users and articles, if not done already. One for users who troll, vandalize, and do other stupid things. Also, for articles which would be similar to the afd process in the other wiki. Those that do not heed these warnings become "dead to me." Antidisestablishmentarianist 10:32, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :Would this be similar to the Speedy Deletion Template? I think there ''is a troll template, but it's not very good... --Paranoia 10:34, 4 August 2006 (PDT) ::Sort of similar I guess. "On notice" would just serve as a warning to either improve an article or tell a user to knock it off. Not as extreme as a speedy. Antidisestablishmentarianist 10:42, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :::I see what you mean, I'll make it. --Paranoia 10:43, 4 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Cool, it would be good to have a stern picture of Colbert in the template if possible. Antidisestablishmentarianist 10:51, 4 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Here ya go... I'm not sure how to add a picture to it, but if you can, have at it. Template:Notice --Paranoia 11:08, 4 August 2006 (PDT) :::::Perhaps changing the speedy deletion message from "This article just isn't that Truthy" to "This article is Dead to Me", to stick with the theme would be worth considering? --Magic glitter 20:36, 5 August 2006 (PDT) ::::::I like the new 'dead to me' Db template. Well done. Is there a way for us to add images inside templates? Some clipart/small avatars might give them some zip. ComebackShane 14:40, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :::::::Yes. Purpose of Wikiality? I have begun to wonder about what this will ultimately become. It seems this site was originally created to mirror the wikipedia articles that were locked during Colbert's wikipedia incident. That may or may not be true but it feels as though there are quite a few editors devoted to making this a legitamate Colbert-centric parody of wikipedia. There are also some who just want this to be their little playground and mess with things since the only admin has not been around. He did recommend on his talk page to ignore these people and they will eventually get bored, which is something I generally agree with. However, if this becomes something notable, then this site should "cover its bases" and work with wikipedia to resolve any copyright issues it might have. It also might be good to check out uncyclopedia for ideas (I'm not saying rip them off) and see what they have done. That site has its own guidelines even if it's more lenient than wikipedia. We do not know what the site creator has decided on doing since he is still gone. He may not care anymore and has moved on or could just be monitoring it to see where this site is going to go. Maybe it's time to create some sort of FAQ about Wikialtiy if this thing wants to be taken as a legitimate satire site. Antidisestablishmentarianist 11:22, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Maybe its just an experiment for experiment's sake. I think the main point is that no one here should care too much or work too hard. Then if we survive, a certain point will be proved. If we die, well, that's what everyone expects. doggies 23:56, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :That's cool. It's good not to care too much at this time anyway and let the creative truthiness grow freely. Anyway, if I had more time I would edit more but I support everyone who contributes in a truthy way. Antidisestablishmentarianist 18:49, 10 August 2006 (PDT) I think the purpose of wikiality is to establish the "correct history", whatever it may be. This will be decided by the consensus of the editors. Therefore, I say we just go with everything. I think in the end, we will serve to show how wikipedia (which we should declare our rivals for locking down the elephants article), while people can vandalize it, is still generally accurate. As of now, I am following the policy of bluing most nouns. They usually turn out red, but then I click on them and put whatever sounds truthiest. This leads to a lot of strange pages, like 1792, but i think increasing the volume of pages is the first step, regardless of what they are. If someone wants to make them "correct", then they can go ahead, later. But the fact that a page exists will probably prompt them. --alienshards 22:31, 21 August 2006 (PDT) Clickable images are here click me! doggies 23:55, 9 August 2006 (PDT) It's time for a main page. Let's get on making that spiffy, eh? Any ideas? Liberty 19:38, 11 August 2006 (PDT) :That sounds like a good idea. It has become a little stale and outdated. It would be good to put part of one of the better articles there and maybe some "truthy" newsbites next to it. Antidisestablishmentarianist 20:57, 11 August 2006 (PDT) I'm not much of a designer, but if anyone can help design a new front page, I'd greatly appreciate it since I have no idea how to spiffy it up. Dauno --uno 17:45, 8 October 2006 (UTC) Template Protection I have created 17 (or so) Templates, which I have placed under protective custody. I also protected the Dead to Me Template as well. Can anyone think of any other templates that should be protected from dirty, dirty vandal hands?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:53, 23 August 2006 (PDT) Daily red links Assuming most of us watch most of the shows, we should start a list of suggested article topics based on whatever Stephen talks about. We just need a page where we can dump red links that'd make good content. That might be a good way to focus efforts, give new editors a great starting point, and keep us current. Thoughts? Liberty 00:37, 25 August 2006 (PDT) : Actually I think there is a way to get that kind of info already, if you go to the "Special Pages" link, at the bottom of that list, there is one called "Wanted Pages" which all the pages that have been "linked-to" in other pages, but haven't been made yet. I've been going through there to find pages that have been copied from wikipedia, as they would have more red links than any other pages.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:13, 25 August 2006 (PDT) colbert.wikia.com I am the administrator of another Stephen Colbert wikia. Wikia administration wish to merge wikiality.com with colbert.wikia.com I would rather see this site (if it came to wikia) on its own separate wikiality.wikia.com. Should any admins here wish to talk with me about the situation feel free to register and post a new page on colbert.wikia.com for discussion. I am looking to preserve a decent quality wikia, which I believe could co-exist with wikiality.com Pulp 07:08, 21 September 2006 (PDT) I agree with you but that is ultimately up to the owners of wikia.com. We exchanged a few PM's on colbertnation.com but now its time for me to head out to oktoberfest and get my drink on with 10 lb steins full-o-beer. Can we please stop making so many articles? Maybe it's just me, but there are TOO many articles here. Can we please stop making new articles and start truthitizing the ones we have? I know there are a lot of red links, but every article made uses up bandwidth, of which there is little to begin with. Ok, that's my little rant.Superfan 14:59, 25 September 2006 (PDT) :There do seem some odd additions. I can live with a vanity page or someone starting up there own little sub-fan pages like what seems to be going on with GI Joe, but they really shouldn't be linked to everyhting else until Colbert himself links it (and he may have and I may have missed/forgotten). The main reason not to have this stuff is that it's a lot like what's already in uncyclopedia and it almost seems more like somebody shilling toys.--Pro-Lick 17:50, 25 September 2006 (PDT) I'd have to grudgingly agree. So many articles with so little content cannot be good for the site. I will admit that this site sure has changed. It's gonna be difficult to stop the addition of new untruthy articles unless we start limiting our freedoms for the greater protection of the site. Say we only allow a few articles to be added to at a time and block users from posting new ones. Or lets just block it all together and only let one article be edited per fiscal year. That'll show these liberal infiltrators that we mean business. ::I have tried to start a "dictionary" of sorts to put all the shorter stuff, but I am having "link to" and "moving" problems.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:11, 25 September 2006 (PDT) I'd like for people to expand upon the stubbed articles and insert more truthiness and actual content as opposed to just making new very short stubbed articles. After everything is straightened out with wikia.com, we'll see how things get rolling. Right now we're still in a transitional phase. --uno 17:49, 8 October 2006 (UTC) ::Uno, can you do anything to stop the creation of new stubs?Superfan 21:51, 20 October 2006 (UTC) UNFAIR The user WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer has unfairly disrupted my publishing of vital truthyness on this inter-tube. I created a page for Crap Jazz, which, for those who do not know, is Stephen Colbert's favorite genre of music, regardless if he has never mentioned so on his show. So not only is this an important topic for this site, but it is also a MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH. Bears hate Crap Jazz, and so playing this music can save lives! However, if this user WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer prevents this truthyness from being known, children and pic-a-nic baskets will fall victim! Now, i have brought up these points to said user many times, but he absoltuely refuses to acknowledge my points and simply writes Crap Jazz off as non-Colbert! This is completely UNTRUTHY! For all out there dedicated to complete truthyness, please support me in turning this terroristic act around!!! Rkrublit 21:17, 7 December 2006 (UTC) ::Everybody knows Stephen's favorite genre of music is Red State Anthems. Deal with it. Things that might be good to change (besides reality)... Wikia suggestions for improving improvements? ::...moved to here